Benefit
by KatoNamiga29
Summary: Tetap berada disisinya walaupun itu menyakiti dirimu sendiri atau pergi dan melihatnya bersama wanita lain?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail - Hiro Mashima**

 **Warning: OOC, AU, Typo bertebaran, tulisan berantakan, alur gak guna, dll.**

.

 **Benefit**

.

 _Prolog_

Aku melihat laki-laki disampingku. Nafasnya teratur dan wajahnya sangat tenang. Lagi-lagi kami berada di selimut yang sama. Tangannya memeluk erat pinggangku. Seperti dua insan yang saling mencintai. Tapi, bagaimana jika kenyataan tidak semanis itu? Bagaimana jika hanya aku saja yang mencintainya? Bagaimana jika laki-laki itu tidak menginginkan suatu hubungan? Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Tetap berada disisinya walaupun itu menyakiti dirimu sendiri atau pergi dan melihatnya bersama wanita lain?

.

.

.

.

.

"Dragon.."

Laki-laki itu terus mempercepat gerakannya. Tidak menghiraukan erangan wanita dibawahnya. Mereka terus seperti itu sampai sang wanita meneriakkan namanya. Laki-laki itu memperlambat gerakannya. Membiarkan wanita itu untuk menikmati klimaksnya.

Setelah beberapa saat, Laxus menyeringai. Menunduk dan berbisik tepat di telinga Mirajane.

"Ini tidak akan berakhir kan," Ucapnya dan menggigit telinga Mirajane.

Perempuan itu hanya melenguh, tidak mampu berbicara.

Karena tidak ada respon berarti darinya, Laxus kembali mempercepat gerakannya. Memuaskan dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

Sinar matahari mengintip dari celah gorden. Membuat seseorang terbangun dari tidurnya. Dia melihat ranjang disebelahnya, kosong. Setelah beberapa saat menatap ranjang kosong itu dan tanpa sehelai benang menutupi tubuhnya, dia beranjak dari ranjangnya- ralat, ranjang laki-laki itu.

Mirajane masuk kedalam kamar mandi. Berdiri didepan westafel. Melihat tanda kemerahan di lehernya. Tidak hanya dilehernya tapi diseluruh badannya. Sepertinya dia tidak bisa memakai dress merahnya lagi. Setelah selesai membersihkan tubuhnya, dia berjalan ke arah lemari pakaian. Mencari apa yang bisa dia pakai dengan cepat. Dia mengambil kemeja pria berwarna ungu. Karena kemeja itu cukup menutupi sebagian pahanya, dia tidak memakai apapun untuk tubuh bagian bawahnya.

 _Lagipula tidak ada siapa pun_ , pikirnya.

Mirajane keluar dari kamar itu. Mencari sosok lain yang seharusnya berada apartemen itu. Dia melihat sosok yang dicarinya. Laki-laki itu hanya menggunakan celana jins panjang yang tidak bisa menutupi tubuh bagian atasnya.

"Laxus," Panggilnya.

Laxus menghampiri Mirajane yang berdiri di pintu dapur.

"Hai, Demon." Sapanya dan mencium kening Mirajane.

"Aku sedang membuat sarapan, ayo duduk."

Mirajane mengikuti langkah Laxus dan duduk di salah satu kursi. Dia melihat pancake dan madu diatas meja.

"Kapan kau ke tempat kerja?" Tanya Laxus disela makan mereka.

"Entah, mungkin petang nanti. Aku sudah menitipkan kunci pada Erza."

"Maksudmu si rambut merah?"

Mirajane menelan makanannya, "Ya-" Ucapannya terhenti, dia tersedak.

Laxus segera memberinya air dan menepuk punggungnya pelan.

"Harusnya kau lebih berhati-hati." Ucapnya ketika melihat Mirajane meminum air pemberiannya.

"Uuh, kau kan yang bertanya padaku." Ucapnya cemberut. Laxus hanya tersenyum. Sangat lucu melihat Mirajane tersenyum seperti itu.

"Mungkin sebelum bekerja aku akan kembali ke rumah dahulu."

Laxus menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Hm? Padahal aku ingin mengajak mu berangkat bersama."

"Sayang sekali," Dia menaikkan kedua bahunya. "Mungkin lain waktu." Ucapnya melanjutkan dan berdiri menuju westafel untuk mencuci piringnya.

Laxus menaruh gelas ditangannya. Sekarang, rasa hausnya sudah hilang. Matanya mengikuti Mirajane. Laxus berdiri dan menghampiri Mirajane. Dia memeluknya dari belakang. Kepalanya berada di tengkuk perempuan itu. Mencium baunya sebanyak yang ia bisa.

"Laxus, aku ingin mencuci piring." Ucapnya mengeluh.

"Lalu?" Tanyanya mengabaikan keluhannya. Mirajane menggerakkan kepalanya, berusaha menghindari serangannya. "Kita masih bisa melakukannya kan. Ini masih pagi, Mira."

"Dragon.." Mirajane melenguh ketika merasakan Laxus menggigit dan menghisap bahunya.

"Aku menginginkan mu, Demon."

Laxus mengambil piring yang berada di tangan Mirajane. Lalu menaruhnya asal. Dia membalikkan tubuh Mirajane agar menghadap ke arahnya. Mereka saling menatap dan dia memajukan wajahnya membuat mereka tanpa jarak. Mereka saling menghisap satu sama lain. Kedua mata mereka terpejam terbuai dengan ciuman itu. Dengan tidak melepaskan bibirnya, Laxus menghimpitnya diantara dirinya dan dinding.

"Laxus.. kamar.." Mirajane berucap ketika Laxus mulai mencium tengkuk kirinya.

Laxus menyeringai, "Apapun untuk mu, Demon." Ucapnya dan menggendong Mirajane menuju kamarnya.

Dan pagi ini kembali hanya desahan yang terdengar dari ruangan itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Mirajane memakai kemeja putih yang selalu ia tinggalkan di apartemen milik Laxus. Untuk berjaga-jaga, pikirnya. Dia berjalan ke arah cermin, melihat tampilannya. Rambutnya dia biarkan tergerai. Kemeja yang dia pakai tidak cukup untuk menutupi rona merah di lehernya. Mungkin dia akan berpenampilan seperti itu untuk satu minggu ke depan.

"Kau tahu? Kau bisa berhenti bekerja dari sana."

Mirajane menoleh sebentar ke arah Laxus yang duduk di atas ranjang. Dia kembali menghadap cermin sebelum berucap, "Aku butuh uang jika kau ingin tahu."

"Aku bisa memberi mu berapa pun yang kau mau." Ucap Laxus.

"Lalu membiarkan semua orang tahu bahwa aku adalah pelacur mu? Yang benar saja." Mirajane memutar matanya.

Laxus menyeringai, "Lalu kau mau orang lain tahu apa? Kau kekasih dari seorang CEO 'D' heh? Itu tidak mungkin Mira." Ucapnya mencoba memancing emosi Mirajane.

"Ya aku tahu." Balasnya singkat.

Laxus geram karena hanya mendapatkan sikap acuh wanita itu.

"Jika kau menginginkan semua itu maka pergilah, cari pria di luar sana!"

"Ya, mungkin pendapat mu akan ku pikirkan lain kali." Mirajane berdiri dari duduknya dan meninggalkan pria itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Wanita cantik itu melangkah masuk ke dalam kediaman _Strauss._ Dia sudah tidak pulang semalam. Itu semua gara-gara pemuda pirang yang menculiknya semalam. Untung saja dia sudah memberi email kepada kedua adiknya, dia tidak ingin membuat adiknya cemas. Baginya, kedua adiknya masih terlalu muda untuk mencemaskan orang lain.

Adiknya bernama Elfman Strauss dan Lisanna Strauss. Elfman baru akan memasuki usia 20 sedangkan Lisanna baru saja merayakan ulang tahunnya yang ke 17. Mereka hanya hidup bertiga dan sudah tidak mempunyai sanak saudara. Sebagai seorang kakak, dia menjalankan tugasnya sebagai ibu untuk mereka. Tidak heran jika diusianya yang terbilang muda dia sudah memiliki sifat keibuan yang alami. Tidak hanya itu, dia juga menjalankan tugasnya mencari uang untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidup mereka.

Dia bekerja pada salah satu kafe menjadi seorang pelayan. Memang tidak seberapa, malah masih bisa dikatakan kurang untuk membiayai kehidupan di ibukota. Namun, mereka masih mensyukuri semua yang mereka dapatkan. Kedua adiknya tidak pernah mengeluh kepadanya. Tapi Mirajane tahu, kedua adiknya masih memerlukan lebih banyak uang. Sampai ketika dia membutuhkan uang dengan cepat, pria itu datang. Menawarkan apa yang dia butuhkan dengan syarat dia harus menjadi milik laki-laki itu. Mirajane yang mengetahui apa maksud laki-laki itu pun menolak tawarannya. Tapi, setelah memikirkan kedua adiknya dia menerima tawaran itu. Memberikan tubuhnya pada serigala yang lapar. Tapi bukan Mirajane jika dia bisa dilumpuhkan dengan semudah itu. Dia tidak mengizinkan pemuda itu memiliki tubuhnya sepenuhnya. Sampai ketika-

Drrt Drrrt

Getaran ponsel miliknya menyudahi lamunan Mirajane. Dia segera membuka ponselnya. Melihat siapa yang memberinya pesan di pagi hari seperti ini.

 **From: 0888xxxxxxxx**

 **Subjek: -**

 **Mira-chan, apa kau sudah bertanya kepada pemilik kafe tempat mu bekerja?**

Mirajane berwajah bingung, tidak tahu siapa yang mengiriminya pesan.

 **To: 0888xxxxxxxx**

 **Subjek: -**

 **Maaf, ini siapa?**

Setelah menekan tombol kirim, Mirajane melepas sepatu yang dia pakai. Lalu menaruhnya pada rak di sampingnya. Mirajane melangkah memasuki rumahnya. Rumah yang sederhana. Pada ruang tamu hanya terlihat satu meja penghangat serta lemari kecil dan juga televisi keluaran lama. Tidak lupa pada dinding terpajang beberapa figura foto yang merekam kebersamaan keluarganya. Kamarnya berada tepat di samping ruang tamu, disana terdapat satu ranjang quen size untuk dia dan adik perempuannya tidur. Rumah mereka hanya mempunya dua kamar berukuran sedang. Dapur mereka menjadi sekaligus ruang makan. Selain peralatan memasak disana juga terdapat meja makan kayu dengan 4 kursi. Dan jangan lupa dengan kamar mandi tanpa bathtub di rumah kecil mereka. Ya, sesederhana itu rumahnya. Tanpa kemewahan yang berarti.

Mirajane bertemu adik laki-lakinya di ruang tamu. Adiknya sibuk memakan kue beras. Acara televisi tidak dia perhatikan.

"Kau dapat mematikan televisi ketika tidak ditonton, Elfman."

Ucapannya membuat Elfman terkejut, "Nee-chan?"

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menginap di rumah teman mu semalam?" Elfman bertanya dengan cemberut.

"Ya.. Erza menawarkan ku menginap karena sudah malam, jadi aku terima tawarannya." Ucapnya berbohong. Tidak mungkin kan dia menjawab yang sebenarnya. Selama ini tidak ada yang mengetahui hubungannya dengan Laxus.

Adiknya hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebelum berkata, "Duduklah nee-chan, kue beras ini sangat enak."

"Hmm tidak bisa, aku harus bersiap bekerja." Mirajane tersenyum dan berjalan ke arah kamarnya.

Dia merebahkan dirinya diatas kasur. Tubuhnya sangat lelah dan matanya memintanya untuk terpejam. Salahkan Laxus yang tidak membiarkannya tertidur semalam. Mereka baru tertidur pukul 3 pagi. Baru beberapa jam dia tertidur dia sudah dibangunkan oleh sinar matahari pada pukul 6. Dan ketika tubuhnya masih sangat lelah Laxus memintanya kembali. Dan ketika Laxus menginginkannya jangan harap itu berakhir dengan satu ronde. Pria itu tak kan puas. Itu artinya dia harus merelakan sekitar seratus dua puluh menitnya sampai mereka benar-benar berhenti. Kadang, dia heran dengan stamina pria itu. Tidak pernah habis. Bahkan ketika dia sedang lelah mengerjakan dokumen yang harus di bawa pulang dia menyuruh Mirajane untuk menemaninya. Ya, untuk apalagi selain itu.

Lagi-lagi lamunannya harus berakhir oleh getaran ponselnya. Mirajane membuka pesan yang baru saja masuk.

 **From: 0888xxxxxxxx**

 **Subjek: -**

 **Ini aku Lucy, maaf lupa memberi tahu mu hehe**

Ooh itu ternyata dari sahabat pria merah muda, Natsu. Beberapa hari yang lalu Natsu, seorang koki di restoran tempatnya bekerja memperkenalkannya dengan Lucy. Dia bertanya apakah ada lowongan disana. Mereka bertanya kepadanya karena selain menjadi pelayan dia juga menjadi manager sementara disana, menggantikan manager yang lama. Manager lama mereka mengundurkan diri karena hamil anak pertamanya. Dan karena sampai saat ini belum ada yang menempati posisi itu, master memberikan kepercayaan kepada dirinya untuk menjadi manager guild sementara. Ya, guild, mereka yang bekerja disana menyebut _Fairy Tail's Cafe_ dengan sebutan guild.

Setelah menyimpan nomor pengirim pesannya itu, Mirajane mengetikkan pesan balasan untuknya.

 **To: Lucy**

 **Subjek -**

 **Maaf Lucy, master belum kembali dari liburannya. Aku akan memberi kabar pada mu ketika sudah bertanya. Jadi, jangan khawatir, okay?**

Mirajane menaruh ponselnya di sampingnya. Dia benar-benar mengantuk sekarang. Sepertinya tidur sebentar sebelum bekerja tidak masalah. Dan akhirnya dia terlelap. Membiarkan dirinya terbawa arus mimpi.

.

.

.

To be continued..

* * *

 **a/n**

Maaf untuk typo, OOC, alur gak jelas, dll.

Untuk hal-hal yang kalian bingungkan atau tidak jelas di cerita ini tolong sampaikan padaku, aku akan menjelaskannya di next chapter.

Oh ya, jika kalian mau tolong review cerita ku ya:D Satu jejak komentar kalian sangat berharga untuk Nam:"

Okay..

Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya!

Please R&R...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail - Hiro Mashima**

 **Warning: OOC, AU, Typo bertebaran, tulisan berantakan, alur gak guna, dll.**

.

 **Benefit**

.

 _Prolog_

Aku melihat laki-laki disampingku. Nafasnya teratur dan wajahnya sangat tenang. Lagi-lagi kami berada di selimut yang sama. Tangannya memeluk erat pinggangku. Seperti dua insan yang saling mencintai. Tapi, bagaimana jika kenyataan tidak semanis itu? Bagaimana jika hanya aku saja yang mencintainya? Bagaimana jika laki-laki itu tidak menginginkan suatu hubungan? Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Tetap berada disisinya walaupun itu menyakiti dirimu sendiri atau pergi dan melihatnya bersama wanita lain?

.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini matahari sudah hampir terbenam. Beberapa pelayan juga sudah pulang karena jam mereka sudah selesai. Tapi tidak dengan Mirajane. Dia akan bekerja hingga guild tutup dan mungkin dia akan lembur hari ini. Sore seperti ini pengunjung sangat ramai, kebanyakan dari mereka adalah dua anak muda yang menjalin kasih.

"Cinta masa muda sangat indah, kan?" Ucap perempuan berambut merah yang tiba-tiba berada di sebelahnya.

Mirajane terkejut, lebih tepatnya tidak menyadari jika dia memerhatikan kedua anak muda yang sedang menjalin kasih. Mungkin karena dia merasa masa mudanya tidak seindah itu.

"Kau pasti juga menginginkan yang seperti itu, kan?" Temannya yang di ketahui bernama Erza mencoba menggodanya.

"Ara ara, kau tahu aku tidak punya waktu untuk seperti itu, Erza." Ucapnya berkilah.

"Kau tahu aku tidak punya waktu untuk seperti itu, Erza." Ucap Erza mengulang perkataannya, tentu dengan nada mengejek. "Oh ayolah Mira, di umur kita sekarang kau harus mempunyai kekasih." Ucapnya lagi.

Mirajane memutar matanya. "Penyakit Cana sudah menular padamu, hmm?"

Erza mengingat salah satu rekannya itu. Dia seorang _alcoholic_. Sangat parah, mengingat kebiasaannya yang suka minum. Selain itu dia juga senang sekali berganti-ganti pasangan.

"Hei! Jangan samakan aku dengan Cana!" Ucapnya jengkel.

Mirajane terkekeh, perempuan merah ini sangat lucu saat jengkel seperti itu. "Oh ya tentu saja, kau memang tidak seperti Cana. Kau kan setia dengan pria biru mu." Ucap Mirajane membalas godaannya.

Godaannya sukses, sekarang wajah temannya ini sudah hampir mengalahkan warna rambutnya sendiri.

"A-apa maksud mu? Kami.. Kami bahkan bukan sepasang kekasih."

Mirajane memandang Erza dengan tatapan menyelidik. Sangat jelas kebohongan pada wajah temannya ini. Jellal, nama pria itu selalu datang menjemput Erza pulang. Kadang dia juga akan menyempatkan datang ke guild untuk makan siang. Tentu saja dengan maksud lain.

"Aku serius Mira. Berhenti menampilkan wajah seperti itu." Mirajane hanya tertawa kembali melihat reaksi mantan rivalnya ini. Dulu, dia dan Erza pernah berada di sekolah menengah yang sama. Mereka selalu meributkan sesuatu. Dari hal kecil hingga yang membuat mereka mendapat sanksi dari pihak sekolah. Dan dari sanalah, sekarang mereka dapat berteman baik. Kadang musuh mu dulu akan menjadi teman terbaik mu di masa yang akan datang.

"Oh ya Mira, ku dengar kau membawa orang baru kesini." Ucap Erza mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Mirajane berpikir sejenak, oh mungkin Lucy. "Maksudmu Lucy?"

"Hmm? Mungkin, aku tidak tahu siapa namanya."

"Jika dia bukan aku yang membawanya, tapi Natsu. Aku hanya bertanya kepada master apa ada pekerjaan yang dapat dia kerjakan, setelah itu master menyuruh ku untuk memberi tahu Lucy bahwa dia bisa datang untuk interview." Jelasnya.

"Heh Natsu? Setahu ku bocah itu tidak mempunyai teman yang secerdas Lucc- Lu siapa?" Tanya Erza mengingat-ingat.

"Lucy." Ucap Mirajane mengingatkan.

"Oh ya Lucy!" Erza menjentikkan jarinya mengingat nama itu. "Ku kira Natsu masih seperti anak kecil yang lucu tapi ternyata dia mempunyai teman yang seperti itu."

Mirajane menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya. "Apa maksud mu dengan 'teman yang seperti itu'?"

"Loh Mira, ku kira kau tahu. Dia kan yang akan menjadi manager guild."

"Benarkah?" Mirajane sangat terkejut. Bukan berarti dia menyesal telah memperkenalkan Lucy sehingga merebut posisinya sebagai manager, tidak sama sekali tidak. Bahkan dia bersyukur karena sudah terlepas dari salah satu jabatan yang membuatnya kelelahan. Yang dia kejutkan adalah perempuan semuda Lucy sudah berhasil mendapatkan posisi sebagai manager. Tuhan, Lucy itu seumuran adik perempuannya.

Erza mengangguk. "Ya, jangan ragukan informasi dari ku ini. Aku di beri tahu master bahwa ada seseorang yang akan menduduki posisi itu lagi."

Dia tidak akan meragukannya. Walaupun scarlet satu ini sangat tidak peka dengan sesuatu yang berbau percintaan tapi jika informasi seperti ini dia lah yang dahulu tahu.

"Ya, aku senang mendengar kabar ini. Itu artinya manager kita adalah perempuan lagi." Ucap Mirajane dengan riang. Dia membayangkan betapa menyenangkannya minum teh bersama-sama.

"Oh ya dan juga-"

Ucapan Erza terputus ketika master datang dan berteriak kepadanya. "Erza Scarlet! Sudah ku panggil berulang kali tapi kau tidak dengar, hah?! Cepat kembali pada pekerjaan mu!" Perintah master. Master mereka ini tegas di luar namun hangat di dalam. Dia sudah seperti seorang ayah bagi mereka.

"Ba-baik master! Maaf, aku lalai." Ucap Erza dan kembali melayani tamu.

Mirajane hanya tersenyum melihat kepergian Erza. "Kau tidak perlu berteriak kepadanya, master." Karena Erza adalah salah satu karyawan yang sangat tekun dalam bekerja. "Jika kau terus berteriak seperti itu, tidak akan ada tamu yang datang." Ucapnya melanjutkan.

Memang benar apa yang di katakan Mirajane. Tidak baik jika berteriak seperti itu di depan pelanggan mereka. Namun Makarov sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan itu. Lagi pula sampai saat ini jumlah tamu mereka tidak berkurang, pikirnya.

"Hah," Makarov menghela napas dan duduk pada kursi di depan Mirajane berada. Tidak ada tamu yang memilih untuk duduk di bar. Mereka dapat berbicara sedikit.

Mirajane memandang Makarov yang tidak seperti biasanya. "Ada apa, Master?" Tanyanya.

"Aku tahu kau sangat kesulitan untuk mengemban dua tugas," Mirajane tahu apa yang di maksud oleh master. "Jadi aku sedang mencari pengganti Bisca. Dan ya, aku sudah mendapatkannya. Bahkan orang itu yang datang kepada ku."

Mirajane masih menyimak semua perkataan Makarov.

"Tapi," Makarov menggantungkan kata-katanya. "Aku tidak yakin kalian akan nyaman dengannya." Wajah Makarov tertunduk, seperti apa yang di katakan olehnya adalah masalah berat.

Mirajane tersenyum ke arah Makarov. Begitulah ayah mereka, mempunyai rasa khawatir yang terlalu tinggi. "Kami pasti akan sangat senang dengan kehadiran manager baru, sir." Ucapnya riang.

Melihat senyum tangan kanannya ini membuatnya sedikit lega. "Semoga kau juga berkata seperti itu ketika bertemu dengannya." Ucapnya lagi.

Kemudian Makarov menutupi kedua matanya dengan tangan kanannya dan menghela napas. "Hah.. Anak nakal itu selalu membuat masalah. Semoga saja dia tidak membuat masalah disini."

Mirajane hanya tersenyum menanggapi keluhan atasannya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Mirajane menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua kafe Fairy Tail. _Fairy Tail's Cafe_ mempunyai dua lantai untuk pengunjung menghabiskan waktu. Ketika memasuki kafe, akan terlihat bar yang berada di seberang mereka. Lantai pertama berada di ruang tertutup dengan pendingin ruangan serta beberapa meja persegi dan lingkaran yang tersusun rapi. Jika melihat ke sebelah kanan maka yang akan terlihat yaitu panggung kecil yang akan menampilkan pertunjukan pada malam tertentu. Lalu di seberang panggung, tepatnya berada di kedua pojok sisi terdapat tangga yang menghubungkan lantai satu dan dua.

Dianjurkan memesan tempat ketika ingin menempati lantai dua. Ini di karena kan banyak pengunjung yang ingin menghabiskan malam mereka disana. Jika lantai pertama di kelilingi oleh tembok dengan hiasan dinding yang _casual_ tidak dengan lantai dua. Setelah sampai diujung tangga lantai itu, pengunjung akan menikmati suasana malam dengan taburan bintang yang menemani. Lampu gantung yang indah juga akan terpasang pada setiap meja disana. Serta barisan lilin pada pinggir balkon akan menambah suasana semakin romantis. Kadang tidak hanya pasangan saja yang menempati lantai dua, tamu yang mencari suasana damai juga akan memilih untuk duduk di lantai dua. Dengan pelayanan spesial itu, tidak heran jika lantai dua akan menipiskan dompet hanya untuk harga sewa meja.

Jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam, sebentar lagi kafe akan tutup. Hanya beberapa pengunjung yang masih setia berada di bawah.

 _Lantai dua sudah kosong_ , pikirnya.

Mirajane meluaskan pandangannya. Pandangannya terfokus ketika melihat satu pengunjung yang duduk membelakanginya. Pengunjung itu sedang menikmati cerutunya. Itu terlihat dengan adanya asap yang mengelilinginya. Mirajane melangkah menghampiri pria itu. Akan mengingatkan bahwa kafe akan segera tutup.

"Maaf tuan, kami akan tutup sebentar lagi." Ucapnya ketika berada di samping pria yang masih menikmati cerutunya.

Pria itu menengokkan kepalanya. Mirajane terkejut. "Laxus?" Ucapnya penuh dengan tanda tanya.

Laxus menyeringai dan mematikan cerutunya.

"Kenapa kau berada disini?" Tanya Mirajane.

"Tentu saja makan malam." Jawabnya.

Heran dengan pria itu, Mirajane berkata. "Haha sangat lucu, Laxus. Aku tahu kantor mu sangat jauh dari sini."

Laxus masih mempertahankan seringainya. "Oh, sekarang kau tahu letak kantor ku, hm? Seingat ku, aku tidak pernah memberi tahu mu dimana aku bekerja."

Mirajane menatap jengkel pada pria dihadapannya. Akan lebih lama jika dia terus menanggapinya. Dia berbalik hendak meninggalkan pria itu.

"Hei, aku pelanggan disini, nona." Ucapan Laxus menghentikan langkahnya.

Berani bertaruh, dia yakin jika sekarang Laxus sedang menyeringai mengejek kepadanya.

"Adakah yang ingin anda pesan, tuan?" Tanyanya dengan senyum di paksakan.

"Tentu, bisa aku melihat kembali menunya, nona?" Tanya Laxus masih dengan seringainya.

Mirajane memberikan buku menu kepada Laxus. Wajahnya seolah serius melihat satu persatu daftar menu disana. Tapi Mirajane yakin jika laki-laki di hadapannya ini hanya sedang menggodanya, menguji kesabarannya.

Laxus menutup buku menu, "Ah, aku memesan segelas wine saja, nona. Berikan wine terbaik yang kafe ini punya." Ucapnya.

"Baiklah tuan, saya akan segera mengantarkan pesanan anda." Ucapnya segera melangkah pergi.

Namun, lagi-lagi ucapan pria itu menghentikan langkahnya. "Kau tidak bertanya umur ku hei, nona?"

Mirajane menghela napasnya. Jika saja dia tidak sedang bekerja, dia tidak akan meladeni pria menjengkelkan itu.

"Itu tidak perlu, tuan." Ucapnya secepat mungkin dan berlalu pergi. Laxus hanya menyeringai senang melihatnya.

Setelah beberapa saat, Mirajane kembali dengan sebotol wine dan gelas ditangannya.

"Silahkan minuman anda, tuan." Ucapnya. Dia menuangkan cairan bening itu di gelas kaca.

"Apa ada lagi yang anda ingin-"

"Duduk dan temani aku." Ucap Laxus memotong perkataannya.

"Ah, maaf aku tidak bisa, tuan." Ucap Mirajane dan melangkah pergi.

Sebelum langkahnya terlalu jauh, Laxus berdiri dan menangkap pinggang perempuan itu. Mirajane terkejut dengan kehadiran pria pirang yang memeluknya. Nampan yang berada di tangannya hampir saja terjatuh.

"Kau tahu sudah berapa lama aku menahan untuk tidak menyentuh mu?" Laxus bertanya dengan suara seraknya.

Mirajane merinding merasakan sesuatu yang basah menyentuh bahunya. Laxus menciumi bahu kirinya yang terekspos. "Laxus..."

"Kau pikir aku tahan sepekan tanpa mu, heh?" Tanyanya.

Mirajane melihat bayang seseorang dari tangga. "Laxus, lepaskan, seseorang menuju kemari." Ujarnya panik.

Laxus masih tidak peduli dengan perkataannya. Dia terus menciumi bahu perempuan itu.

"Laxus, kumohon." Mirajane memohon dengan suara berbisik.

 _Cih, pengganggu._ Laxus melepaskan Mirajane dan berlalu meninggalkannya. Dia melewati pelayan lain yang mengganggu aktifitasnya tadi.

 _Heh, merah muda sialan._ Laxus melirik Natsu dengan sudut matanya.

Natsu yang melihat tatapan tidak bersahabat itu segera menyingkir. Memberi ruang lebih untuk lewat. Mereka berdua terus memerhatikan Laxus sampai pria itu menghilang menuruni tangga.

"Hah," Mirajane menghela napas dan duduk di salah satu kursi pengunjung.

"Mira, ada apa? Mengapa pria tadi nampaknya sangat kesal?" Tanya Natsu terlihat khawatir.

Mirajane menggeleng. "Tak apa, Natsu." Natsu yang melihat itu tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Dia hanya menatap Mirajane masih dengan pandangan khawatir.

"Aku akan membereskan ruangan ini, kau turunlah." Ucap Mirajane bangkit dari duduknya.

Natsu menahannya. "Tidak perlu Mira, biar aku yang membereskannya. Kau pulanglah. Sudah tidak ada pengunjung di bawah."

Mirajane menatap pemuda di hadapannya. Lalu berkata, "Baiklah, tolong ya."

Natsu menunjukkan senyum lebarnya. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku akan membereskannya lebih cepat dari yang kau tahu." Ucapnya mencairkan suasana.

Mirajane tersenyum menanggapi usaha pemuda itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Mirajane berjalan menuju rumahnya. Dia bersyukur karena rumahnya tidak terlalu jauh dari guild. Dia pikir pria _blonde_ itu akan menunggunya. Tapi yang ada hanyalah harapan yang berada di imajinasinya saja. Harapan? Dia berharap kepada pria pirang itu? Tidak sepenuhnya. Yang dia harapkan hanya tumpangan mobilnya saja. Jahat memang tapi ini lah hidup. Mungkin di sini dia yang menjadi tokoh antagonis dan pria itu yang menjadi tokoh protagonis. Tapi mana ada tokoh protagonis yang baik hati tega membiarkan seorang wanita berjalan sendirian di tengah malam seperti ini. Garis bawahi, 'sendirian di tengah malam'. Thankyou, Laxus.

Berbicara di tengah malam, dia jadi ingat berita tadi pagi tentang wanita yang di bunuh saat pulang kerja sepertinya. Tragis sekali. Mirajane menengok kanan dan kirinya. Berharap tidak ada orang yang sedang menguntitnya. Ah sial, kenapa dia jadi terlihat takut seperti ini.

Drrt Drrt

Getaran ponsel pada saku jaketnya menyadarkannya dari imajinasi bebasnya.

 **From: Laxus**

 **Subjek: -**

 **Besok pagi kau harus sudah ada di apartemen ku. Jika tidak, kau akan menyesal, nona.**

Peduli apa dia dengan ancaman pria itu. Dia kesal dengannya. Apa-apaan pria itu. Sudah meninggalkannya dan sekarang mengancamnya? Yang benar saja. Kita lihat siapa pihak yang membutuhkan dan dibutuhkan.

Mirajane mengabaikan email yang baru saja dia baca, tidak peduli dengan ancaman pria itu. Dia memilih berjalan lebih cepat menuju rumahnya. Bahkan sekarang, dia sudah melupakan tentang berita tadi pagi. Rasa kesal kepada pria itu telah mengalahkan rasa takutnya.

.

.

.

To be continued..

* * *

 **a/n**

Terimakasih untuk sudah membaca bab 1, terutama terimakasih kepada yang sudah memberi review pada bab 1 ^^

Review kalian membuat ku semangat ne!

Oh ya, kalian mengertikan disini seharusnya Laxus lah yang bersikap like a bos bukannya Mirajane. Tapi yaa karena sifat demonnya itu.. Dia bersikap like a bos, jangan lupa dengan perkataan "Wanita selalu benar dan wanita adalah raja" Ya? hahaha /padahal kan seharusnya ratu-_-/

Aku ingin memunculkan karakter muda Mirajane tapi tidak menghilangkan karakter lembutnya sekarang. Jadi jangan bingung jika pada 1 bab dia terlihat seperti mempunyai dua kepribadian. Ngomong-ngomong Laxus, aku juga ingin memunculkan karakter brengseknya dia. Menurut ku sifatnya itu yang membuat dia menarik xD

Okay cukup sekian,

Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya!

Please R&R...


End file.
